encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Zentrum für jüdisch-christliche Verständigung und Zusammenarbeit
Jahren) | founder = Rabbiner Dr. Shlomo Riskin | location = Efrat | origins = | key_people = David Nekrutman (Direktor) Rabbiner Dr. Eugene Korn (Akademischer Direktor) Limor Riskin (Operationen Direktor) | area_served = | focus = Theologische Ausbildung für Gemeinde und Mission | method = | revenue = | endowment = | num_volunteers = | num_employees = | num_members = | owner = | Non-profit_slogan = "So kommt denn und laßt uns miteinander rechten, spricht der HERR" ~Jesaja 1:18 | homepage = www.cjcuc.com | dissolved = | footnotes = }} Das Zentrum für jüdisch-christliche Verständigung und Zusammenarbeit oder CJCUC ist eine Bildungseinrichtung, wo Christen, die Israel bereisen können die hebräische Bibel mit den orthodoxen Rabbinern zu studieren und sich über die hebräischen Wurzeln des Christentums. Das Zentrum wurde 2008 von Rabbiner Dr. Shlomo Riskin gegründet und ist in Efrat entfernt. Seine Aufgabe ist es in Jesaja 1:18 verwurzelt: "So kommt denn und laßt uns miteinander rechten, spricht der HERR". Geschichte Die ideologische Grundlage, die zur möglichen Einrichtung CJCUC im Jahr 2008 führen, nahm Gestalt fast 50 Jahre zuvor zu nehmen. Zu dieser Zeit war die Welt noch die Auseinandersetzung mit den Folgen des Zweiter Weltkrieg und den Gräueltaten des Holocaust. Im Jahr 1964, Rabbi Joseph Soloveitchik, der Lehrer und Mentor von CJCUC Kanzler und Gründer, Rabbi Shlomo Riskin, einen Aufsatz mit dem Titel "Confrontation"Confrontation, Tradition 6:2 p5-9, 1964. Reprinted in "A Treasury of Tradition", Hebrew Publishing Co, NY, 1967. , in dem er erläuterte seine Ansichten über inter-Dialog und sorgfältig zog Richtlinien, die es gestattet, solche ein Dialog und in der Ansicht von Rabbi Riskin nicht nur erlaubt, sondern es machte es notwendig. Etwa zur gleichen Zeit wurden grundlegende ideologische Verschiebungen in den Reihen der katholischen Kirche und ein Jahr nach Rabbi Soloveitchik Aufsatz wurde veröffentlicht bilden, ausgestellt Der Heilige Stuhl Nostra Aetate, die Erklärung über das Verhältnis der Kirche mit den nichtchristlichen Religionen. Nostra Aetate absolvierte die Juden aus der Kreuzigung von Jesus und gab zu, dass religiöse Antisemitismus hatte eine bedeutende Rolle in den Grundstein für die Gräueltaten gegen die jüdischen Menschen begangen. Akademischen Sprung Rabbi Riskin die in jüdisch-christlichen Beziehungen begann in den frühen 1960er Jahren, als er an Seminaren, die von Professor David Flusser, über den christlichen Evangelien an der Hebräische Universität Jerusalem statt. Als orthodoxer Jude, hatte er die Parallelen für die Lehren Jesu in der hebräischen Schrift lokalisieren konnte.Shabat HaGadol – übersetzt aus dem Hebräischen – seite 15 Nach dem Absetzen in Efrat, begann Rabbi Riskin mit der christlichen Welt zu engagieren. Die meisten der christlichen Besucher Efrat, diejenigen, die zu hören und zu lernen, kamen, waren die Evangelikalen. Er bildete die Beziehungen zu Rev. Robert Stearns von Eagles 'Wings und mit Pastor John Hagee, der Rabbi Riskin als sehr eindrucksvoll, warmherzig und umarmt Mann mit einer klaren und durchschlagender Stimme über seine Liebe für das jüdische Volk getroffen. Als Rabbi Riskin konfrontiert Pastor Hagee mit der Frage über seine Liebe für das jüdische Volk; "Möchten Sie uns lieben, weil Sie zu uns konvertieren wollen", antwortete Pastor Hagee "Ich liebe dich, weil der Genesis 12: 3, wenn der Herr sagt zu Abraham - ich, die dich segnen, und wer dir flucht, den werde ich verfluchen segnen; und alle Völker auf Erden in dir sollen gesegnet werden. - Ich möchte gesegnet zu sein und nicht verflucht, Rabbi"Shabat HaGadol – übersetzt aus dem Hebräischen – seite 18. Mission Seit seiner Gründung im Jahr 2008 hat CJCUC positive Kommunikation zwischen zwei Glaubensgemeinschaften mit Bibeltext Studie als das Medium, um das Ziel zu erreichen genährt. Das Zentrum unterstreicht die theologische und historische Bedeutung des Landes Israel und wie die Kern jüdisch-christlichen Werte der Heiligkeit des menschlichen Lebens, des Friedens und der Menschenwürde kann Kultur und Konflikt des 21. Jahrhunderts beeinflussen.CJCUC Statement on a Jewish Understanding of Christians and Christianity - Council of Centers on Jewish-Christian Relations - Mai 24, 2011 CJCUC beherbergt christliche Gruppen, aus ganz die Welt, die für alle Tagesseminare, die Touren von biblischen Stätten wie Jerusalem in der Nähe, der Weg des Patriarchen und den herodianischen Brunnen gehören. Unter den Themen, die die Seminarreihe umfasst sind die jüdisch-christlichen Beziehungen; Die Theologie der biblischen Feiertage; Bund und Mission; Die Zehn Gebote; Satan, Das Böse & Free Will; Judentum und das Ministerium für Jesus; und des menschlichen Lebens Erstellt in das Bild Gottes. Das Zentrum bietet Fortbildungsseminare für Studierende und Lehr der katholischen und evangelischen Seminare in den Vereinigten Staaten, Kanada und Europa. Es hat sich in Nordamerika und Europa Direktoren ernannt, um die Beziehungen mit religiösen Führern auf diesen Kontinenten zu koordinieren. CJCUC eingeführt hat einer theologischen Think Tank, das Institut für Theologische Anfrage (ITI),CJCUC Announces the Publication of Covenant & Hope - standardnewswire.com - August 10, 2012 von Rabbi Eugene Korn und Dr. Robert Jenson des Witherspoon Institute, die von internationalen Wissenschaftlern und Theologen, deren Aufgaben sind aus der Leitung, um Bereiche der jüdischen klären und christlich-theologischen Zustimmung und Ablehnung,Covenant and Hope - Christian and Jewish Reflections - Wm. B. Eerdmans Publishing Co. - Juli 2012 sowie Bereiche identifizieren, die fruchtbare Zusammenarbeit. Die Themen konzentrieren sich auf Vergangenheit und Gegenwart jüdisch-christlichen Beziehungen, Bündnis, Heils, Biblische Hermeneutik, Religion und Gewalt, ethischen Monotheismus und Messianismus. CJCUC hat Mittel aus Israels Hertog Familie aufnahmen, Paul Singer-Stiftung, Zion-Tor International Foundation, Justizministerium und John Hagee Ministerien helfen diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Leistungen CJCUC Leistungen umfassen: * Unter lateinamerikanischen Priester und Rabbiner, die Grundlagen der jüdisch-katholischen Beziehungen in der Kulisse des Heiligen Landes zu lernen.Priestly Blessings - The Jerusalem Post - März 10th, 2012WJC co-sponsors Israel trip of Latin American priests - worldjewishcongress.org - März 1, 2013 * Sponsoring eine interlateinamerikanischen Geistlichen Mission, die die Ziv Medical Center in Safed, Israel besucht, Sachspenden, um verwundete syrische Bürgerkriegsflüchtlinge.Latin American clergy mission visits Syrian refugees in Israeli hospital - jns.org - Mai 19, 2014Latin American clergy visit Syrian refugees in Israeli hospital - The Bristol Press - Mai 23, 2014 * Er schuf die erste Verzehrgutschein Programm finanziell benachteiligte christliche Araber leben in dem Land zu helfen. * CJCUC mit CUFI zusammen, um über 150 evangelische Pastoren aus den USA zu bringen, um die Grundlagen der jüdisch-christlichen Beziehungen zu lernen''Jews and Christian Evangelicals work to improve communication'' - Deseret News - Juni 28, 2012. * Im Januar 2012 erhielt CJCUC den Ehrentitel Goodwill-Botschafter für jüdisch-christliche Beziehungen von Ministerpräsident Benjamin Netanjahu. In seinem Brief schreibt der Ministerpräsident: "Ich glaube, Sie sind einzigartig geeignet, Botschafter des guten Willens für den Staat Israel, die Beziehungen zwischen Juden und Christen in der ganzen Welt zu stärken. Ich weiß, dass Sie auch weiterhin zur Verständigung zwischen Juden und Christen in einem Geist des gegenseitigen Respekts, der sowohl ermöglichen, zusammen, um eine bessere Menschheit arbeiten zu fördern." * Es hat sich erleichtert und gefördert Yale University eine Studentengruppe, bestehend aus jüdisch-orthodoxen und evangelischen Christen, um die Grundlagen der jüdisch-christlichen Beziehungen zu lernen.HHCC Makes Statement on Christian-Jewish Relations - hebraiccenter.org - Mai 23, 2011 * CJCUC ist auf der offiziellen Körper zwischen dem Heiligen Stuhl und dem jüdischen Volk über IJCIC. CJCUC Joins IJCIR As Partner - Christian Newswire - März 29, 2011 Im Juni 2013 CJCUC Academic Director, Rabbi Eugene Korn zusammen mit anderen Mitgliedern der organisierten jüdischen Establishments, traf sich mit Papst Franziskus.Pope Francis meets the Jewish delegation - Israel diplomatisches Netzwerk - embassies.gov.il - Juni 24, 2013 * Executive Director CJCUC ist, David Nekrutman, ist das erste orthodoxe jüdische Schüler in Theologie Programm ORU (Oral Roberts University) akzeptiert werden.Oral Roberts University - Excellence Magazine - Spring 2014 Edition - seite 13 Er war der erste orthodoxe Jude an der Kirche von Gott zu reden In Christus (COGIC) Konferenz und diskutieren die Bedeutung der Israel besucht. Im April 2012 war er der Hauptredner auf den ersten internationalen Veranstaltung CUFI in Nairobi, wo mehr als 1.500 Afrikaner besucht, um Israel zu unterstützen. Einzelnachweise Externe Links * Zentrum für jüdisch-christliche Verständigung und Zusammenarbeit (CJCUC) - Offizielle Website (auf Englisch) * CJCUC Presse & Medienarchiv - (auf Englisch)